


Blood and Tears

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Facebook Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, DWRQuoteChallenge, M/M, The violence is actually somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: If you had asked Mary Winchester and Ellen Harvelle-Singer, neither women would be able to tell you what had gone wrong. Both women had spent countless hours trying to pinpoint the exact time that Dean and Castiel had gone from best friends to sworn enemies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay) in the [DestielWRFBJanuaryQuotationChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DestielWRFBJanuaryQuotationChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “Paint me a heaven of love with your bloodied mouth.” --Federico Garcia Lorca

If you had asked Mary Winchester and Ellen Harvelle-Singer, neither women would be able to tell you what had gone wrong. Both women had spent countless hours either on the phone, over coffee or even at the bar, trying to pinpoint the exact time that Mary’s Eldest, Dean, and Ellen’s adopted son, Castiel, had gone from best friends to sworn enemies.

Gone were the days of either boys pleading with their mothers to let the other stay the night. Gone were the moments of two giggling boys, mischievous grins and bright wide eyes. The sounds of friendly bickering that usually resulted in a broken piece of furniture or worse, a broken bone. Now late night phone calls from one boy to the other was replaced by early morning calls from the school principal.

Neither mother knew why the boys had suddenly turned on each other. Bobby, Ellen’s husband, had suggested that a girl got between them. After all, Dean had quite the reputation come their final year of school, that even Mary had heard about from the checkers at the _Piggly Wiggly_ she managed. However the siblings, Sam and Jo, had confirmed that while yes, Dean was a bit of player at school, they were adamant that this was not because of a girl.

John Winchester had suggested that perhaps the boys were at each other’s throats because of the crowds they were now a part of. Dean had found his way into the group of tougher boys while Castiel hung with the more quiet type. Sam was also quick to debunk this, as he was a part of the crowd Castiel hung out with.

Perhaps the most troubling thing for the mothers, wasn’t that their boys were fighting, but that they were obviously hurting themselves as much as they were hurting each other. The last fight had John taking Dean to the emergency room for a concussion sustained when Castiel shoved him against the wall. Bobby, being not only Castiel’s father figure, but the uncle to the Winchester boys, was determined to let Cas sit and stew in the drunk tank when Sheriff Mills collected him from school.

Sam came to visit Castiel that night after checking on Dean. His brother wouldn’t say a word to him, only crying his silent tears as he stared out the window. Castiel wasn’t much better, his legs bent, arms around them and his head on his knees. It was clear to Sam that Castiel was crying with the silent shake of his shoulders, but he wouldn’t say a word.

Winter soon became spring. By Easter, the families had started to breath a sigh of relief. Both boys had managed to go two months without a hospital visit or call from the principal. They were starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe whatever it was, this evil that had seemed to corrupt their two boys, was gone.

It wasn’t. 

The fights were there, just not as severe. Often times either Sam, Jo and their friend Charlie would pull the aggressor off the other. Both men, as they were eighteen by this point, shouting how much they hated the other and would curse their name.

A lot of posturing, if you asked Sam and Jo, as they would care to the wounds their brother had gotten, helped with a cover story for the bruises and bandages, and card their fingers through their hair as they cried for the friendship lost.

Sam had a theory as to what was happening between the two former friends. A theory that Jo had laughed off and shook her head. 

“Impossible!” she shouted at one point, looking over at Charlie for confirmation. Their redhead friend just stared at the youngest Winchester as if he had told her the coordinates to the elusive Dark Elves treasure in Moondor.

“Think about it Jo. Dad and Bobby are men's men. They’re former Marines. Hell, I don’t think Dad has ever said I love you to Dean and I, let alone mom.”

Jo shakes her head vigorously, her blonde hair escaping from it’s ponytail. “Bobby says it to us. Mom already had the talk with us when she found out I had a crush on Charlie. Bobby was there and told us that whoever we choose to love was okay as long as we weren’t idiots about it.”

“Idjits,” Charlie corrected earning a fond smile from Jo.

Sam sighed, deflated that his theory didn’t work. “Okay so maybe Cas isn’t fighting Dean cause he’s trying to hide. But Dean…”

“Is a man whore. I love him like a brother, Sam, but I think he’s slept with every female here but me and Charlie. There's no way he's gay.”

“He didn’t sleep with Meg. In fact that time that Dean broke Cas’ nose and dislocated his jaw, Cas was with Meg. I remember that now cause I thought it was odd. The look in Dean’s eyes... Like he wanted to murder her.” Charlie adds to the conversation.

“Jealous Dean,” Jo said softly, eyes wide at Sam.

“Winchester’s getting his ass kicked!” Someone shouted from outside the cafeteria the three were gossiping at.

“Shit!” Sam yelled, jumping up and running after the announcer as Jo and Charlie collected their things.

Dean looked up at Cas. His body felt heavy, worn from the years of fighting. Tired of denying how much the boy in the trench coat, with the unruly dark hair and expressive blue eyes truly meant to him. Dean's face throbbed in near blinding pain from the last swing of Castiel's fist to bolt in his jaw. He could taste the blood in his mouth and the searing pain in his knees when he collapse down on them.

Castiel looked down upon Dean, his fist drawn back,ready to land it's next blow. He falters in his movement when Dean's shaky hand clutches at the fabric of his coat.

“Cas…” Dean croaks. “Please,” he pleads.

The anger in Castiel's face starts to fade. Never in the three years since they started fighting had Dean spoke during their fight. In fact this was the first time Dean had not fought back.

“This isn't you. This isn't us.” Tears are falling from Dean's eyes, the wetness running bloody tracks down his cheeks. “We're family.”

_ Family. _ The word strikes a chord within Castiel. His fist starts to fall, his muscles trembling.

“I need you, Cas.” The words leave Dean's mouth like a broken prayer.

Castiel's fist drops to his side. “Dean?” he places his hand gently upon Dean's face, watching as the other boy finches, expecting another blow.

Dean grabs onto the arm, clutching it tightly and pulls Castiel down to him.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel sobs. “I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.”

Dean pulls him closer, pushing Castiel's head onto his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him, soothing him. “No, Cas. I'm sorry.”

Castiel hangs onto the back of Dean's coat as if it it's a lifeline. He cries into his shoulder, whimpering his apologies into the worn leather jacket.

Sam and Jo are there watching as the crowd disperses and the two aggressors cling to each other.

They can't hear what it's being said amongst their brothers, but something makes Dean press his mouth to Castiel's temple in a kiss as Castiel holds tighter.

Years later, the two families sit in the banquet hall. Both mothers wipe the tears from their eyes as a grown Sam retells the story of Dean and Cas. He ends the painful tale with a joke about how Castiel was only beating some sense into the emotionally stunted Dean.

No one knows why the two men, only children back then, had turned on each other for nearly as long as they had. Just like no one knows that that day, while wrapped in Dean's arms, Castiel confessed that he was scared. Scared of his feelings, his desires, and his love for Dean. It was the day that Dean vowed to never let Castiel go again.


End file.
